Large capital expenditure programs, such as, the construction of a new terminal for an airport, a roadway, or the replacement of a water distribution system, are usually funded from a variety of sources such as federal and state grants, bonds, and local funds. Typically, there are many multi-level dependencies between the funding sources (such as matching shares) that must be enforced and guaranteed in order to secure funding.
However, it is very difficult to coordinate the acquisition of funds, the distribution of funds, the compilation of compliance and audit documentation, and the tracking on asset status once the project is complete. Typically, these tasks rely of human management of disparate tools like spreadsheets, word processors, and schedules.